Finding Lost Time
by blinkstated
Summary: Kiba went missing, but now he's back. What did he miss? LOOKING FOR A BETA! SEND ME A MESSAGE!
1. Chapter 1

Here's my second shot at FanFiction, I haven't abandoned my other story, this was just picking my brain so here it is.

No copy right intended!

* * *

"How are you doing?"

"I really don't know how to feel to be honest, but at least he's safe now."

"Hey did you see that?"

"I think he's waking up!"

"I'll go get the Hokage!"

His eyes staggered open, standing before him, a puffy red eyed Sakura wearing a crisp white lab coat.

His mouth turned into a toothy grin, "Hey babe."

With hurt in her eyes, she slapped him.

"Ouch what was that for?!"

"Babe?!" She was fuming, "After all this time you show up and you just say hey babe?! What the hell is wrong with you?!"

He shook his head, what the hell crawled up her ass and died? She was moody sometimes but not like this over nothing.

"What do you mean all this time? I left yesterday for my mission, I left your apartment remember?" Smirking to himself about the activities that had ensued. Oh she was such a naughty girl.

"Yesterday?" She stuttered out, "Are you playing some game with me?"

He took a closer look at her, she seemed different, and maybe more mature? Why is her hair so long? Strange, he must not have noticed it yesterday. "Pink, what's the deal here, everything was fine yesterday what flipped the switch?"

She was giving him a very perplexed look and screamed out, "Kiba, that was almost five years ago! Don't act like everything is fine!"

"Haha very funny Sakura." She was really taking this pretty far, he never took her one for acting and why would she be playing game like that while he was in the hospital of all places.

She just stared at him, eyes wide. They were full of hurt, like they told a story of sadness.

"What?" He asked in a questioning tone. "I left your apartment yesterday with Akamaru and my team to track that missing-nin, you known that. Hey now that I think about it, how did I get here? We almost had him!"

"Oh my god." She said raising her hands to her fact biting her nails as a nervous habit.

"What? Come on! I'm ready to get out of here." The hospital gave him the creeps, always smelling so sterile and people walking around in ass showing gowns. He would much rather have his pink kunoichi take care of him in the privacy of her apartment like she usually did when he returned from a especially tough mission.

"Kiba… you were found unconscious on the ground outside the gates, the chūnin on guard duty didn't even recognize you." Taking a deep breath before she spoke again, "You've been gone for five years."

"What the hell are you talking about?"

She busted in to tears, he reached for her out of reaction, but she pulled back with her hand shaking. It was very unlike her to act like this, even if she was pulling his leg.

"I looked…we looked everywhere for you." She choked out, "It was a week after your mission was supposed to be over that Akamaru showed up at the gates injured, covered in dirt and blood."

The look in her eyes and the sound of her voice made him want to believe her, but it couldn't be true. How could just five years vanish from his memory? It simply wasn't possible, it was fucking crazy! The way she had held her gaze on him uneased him. She had also said that the chūnin didn't recognized him, like he just left so how was that possible? Did his face get fucked up that bad on the mission? To dispel his thoughts, he jumped out of the bed and ran to the bathroom mirror.

The man looking back at him was not the 18 year old boy he thought he would see. His jaw was more defined, his biceps protruded out of his chest more than he recalled. His shaggy brown hair was now at shoulder length. His clan markings were still there, but his face was littered with scars along his exposed arms and what he could assume the rest of his body. He dropped his head below his shoulders, he was taking deep breaths to calm himself down. She was telling the truth he decided in that moment. But what the hell was going on? The last thing he remembered was chasing the missing nin and a large explosion.

His head was rushing, she was telling the truth. But how could this be? It didn't make any sense. How does someone go missing for five years and no one knows where and how do they return with no memories? It sounds like a fantasy novel if you asked him. But this was real life, sure people could have memory loss, but five years and to wake up like no time has passed? This was strange, very strange.

Seeing the distraught state he was in, she gather herself up and she approached him from behind and placed a hand on his back. He raised his head to look at their reflections' in the mirror. He looked to her once again, she was definitely _different_. Her features were harder, not the soft girl he remembered. She had filled out as well, now a true woman, no more of that awkward teenage phase. He eyes were what caught his attention the most though, they were no longer soft, gentle and care free, they were broken. They were still the vibrant green he had grown to love, but they didn't speak like they use to. He couldn't look at them anymore, closing his eyes he turned around and caught her in his large embrace. She pressed her head into his chest and let the tears flow.

"Sakura…" He said in a low voice

"Yes?" She said as she sniffled thorough the tears.

"Are you telling the truth?"

"Yes Kiba, your 23 birthday was few months back, you never came back after that mission, you left when we were 18."

Kiba Inuzuka was never one for emotions, but this was just too much, all this information and how his girl was acting was going to push him over the ledge. Wait, if so much time has passed, was she still his? Not the time to bring this up, he closed his eyes and his brow firmed in to a thin line and he just held her.

"Uh um…" Someone coughed, they did he not hear the door open.

Sakura pulled her self away from his embrace straighten herself up wiping her eyes of the tears and said, "Hokage- sama."

He turned to see Kakashi dawning the Hokage robes with two ANBU standing behind him.

"I'm sorry to interrupt the reunion…. But this matter needs to be dealt with." Kakashi said with minimal expression.

Sakura interjected, "Yes but why did you bring them?!" Pointing to the cloaked ANBU that stood behind him.

"Sakura, I wasn't sure what to expect when he just showed up on our door step after five years. I've had them on him since I was informed he was found unconscious outside the gates yesterday."

He was so confused, why would Kakashi be threatened by his appearance? This was someone that had known him since he his genin years. Granted he was a loud mouth and got into trouble, but never to harm anyone especially Konoha. Shouldn't everyone be happy that he was back if he had truly be gone for so long?

Now addressing him directly, "Kiba, I believe we need to discuss this."

"Uh yeah, I have really no idea what the fuck is going on. She said I've been gone for five years and looking in the mirror, uhhh… I'm not the same. But the last thing I remember was that I left for a mission to hunt a missing-nin with Akamaru, Shino and Hinata." Then it hit him, "Oh fuck, god please tell me there are okay?!"

"Yes Kiba, they returned when you were supposed to, without Akamaru because apparently he initially refused to come back without you." Sakura said to comfort him.

Sounding suspicious, "So you don't remember anything?" The copy-nin asked.

"God no! Why would I have left? I hav..had? A great life!" He was still so confused about where he stood with everyone and what had changed, especially with his kunoichi.

Kakashi started, "Kiba, you have to know that it is strange to have you show up after five years that we thought you were dead with no recollection of what you have been doing. Even before this new information of you having no memories, we had to seal your charka."

"YOU DID WHAT?!" He was fuming, there might as well been smoke coming out of his ears. It took everything he had to not storm to the other side of the room and give that Hokage a piece of his mind. Being a shinobi was all he knew, and without charka, that was all out the window, his life was over.

"We do not know where you have been, or with who with what sort of influences, and until we decide what to do, you will remain here and when you are cleared an ANBU squad will escort you to interrogation."

"Kakashi! Interrogation?!" Sakura screamed. "I can't believe that is hardly needed! This is Kiba were talking about here!"

"Yes it is, we don't know what is going on in his head. You are only talking to him because you are tending to his injuries." Kakshi said with a sideways smile. "The others will be kept away for the time being until we can be certain."

"But.." She stared before she was cut off.

"Sakura." Kiba said in a low bellowing voice. "It's okay, I have nothing to hide, I would never betray Konoha and they know it." Kakashi nodded in approval. "It's just formality, just let them do their job."  
He was surprised that came out of his mouth instead of fuming and cussing every other word.

"Okay." She said, "I think he should stay another night so we can monitor him, then by tomorrow afternoon this can all be over."

"Very well, I will line up a meeting at interrogation for noon tomorrow." Kakashi stated as he and the two ANBU exited the room.

And with that, they were alone again. The silence in the air was so thick, he wanted to reach out and touch her again, but he did not know how to approach her. She was now standing with her arms crossed pinching the bridge of her nose in thought.

She broke the silence, "I will let everyone know you are okay, your mom and sister have been worried sick." She said tapping her foot with a hand on her hip.

He had not even thought about his mother or sister, how had they been? No doubt his mom would be pissed at him over all this, even if he didn't have any control over it all, that's just the way she was. How was Akamaru? Besides Sakura, he was the only other thing he truly cared about. He couldn't image how he was doing after all these years. Then he had another thought, he was the heir to the clan, he should have taken over when he turned 20. His mind was racing with too many possibilities to even see straight.

 _Maybe I can just hide in Sakura's apartment until I sort this all out? She'll take me right? I mean after she moved out of her parents on her own, I basically lived with her for the past eight months. Uh I mean for eight months five years ago, fuck, this all hurts my head._

Removing himself from his thoughts he said, "Thank you so much for everything, I don't know what happened but I'm happy to be back here with you."

A smile picked at her lips but faded fast, "I have to tend to other patients, please just be good for 24 hours and then well figure this all out."

He grabbed her into a hug one last time. Even with her in small heels she only came up to just under his collar bone, he always like how small she was compared to him. She went to pull away but he yanked her back and he placed a kiss on top of her head. "Tomorrow." He stated as he released her from his grip. Nodding she hurried out the door and shut it behind her.

xXx

 _This is one hell of a day. He just shows up and can't remember anything? Where the hell has he been? What has he been doing? Who has he-_

"Sakura-chan!"

She was tackled into a massive hug by her blond teammate with Hinata close in tow.

"Oh uh what they doing here?" He said pointing to the ANBU at Kiba's door.

"Better question Naruto, what are you doing here? You know I can't mess around at work."

"But Sakura-chan! We heard that Kiba woke up and we want to see him!"

Looking at the raven harried girl behind her dobe of a teammate, she really knew why they came. Naruto and Kiba had not been on the best terms when he left, though after so long that could just as well be swept under the rug. The fight was for a stupid reason anyway, but she assumed that they were here for Hinata. How she must have felt when he went missing on a mission with her and Shino. Sakura knew that Shino blamed himself for not being able to keep an eye on all the members as captain of their team. Since Kurenia had a baby, Shino had taken over the team, but it was more likely he blamed himself because Kiba was his best friend. Hinata had tried for months to make sure Shino did not carry all the blame on his shoulders, putting others grieving before her own, because until today, everyone thought he was dead.

Sakura had really come to know Hinata much better in the last three years since Naruto had been courting her. She really was a sweet and fragile girl, how was she handling all this information?

"I'm sorry I can't allow anyone to see him, I wish I could but its Hokage's orders." She could see tears swell up in Hinata's eyes. "I can tell you he is healthy and the most part unharmed, but we are keeping a close eye on him. Tomorrow afternoon you should be able to talk to him."

Just as she was finishing her sentence, Shino was coming around the corner in a dead sprint before he stopped before them.

"Where is he?" Was all he could get out.

Sakura shocked at the sudden appearance of the bug-nin did not answer right away so Hinata spoke up. It seemed like Hinata had better sensory than her and probably noticed him a few halls back.

"Shino-kun, Sakura-chan was just telling us we cannot see him right now, but we will be able to tomorrow." She placed a hand on his shoulder as a loving gestor.

Shino spat out looking towards Sakura, "But you talked to him? Is he okay? What did he say?"

Sakura was thrown off guard at how many words the bug-nin had just said without a pause. He had started to open up and be more social right around everyone turning 17, but when Kiba had disappeared he had once again crawled into his shell of a life. Shino had fallen deep into depression, the rookie 9 had tried without avail to pull him back out. Every time he was home from a mission he would sulk to his room, and every time someone came by to cheer him up or get him outside he would blow them off.

"He is unharmed as I said, he is excited to see all of you, but he knows he has to wait."

"Oh come on Sakura- chan! Who do you have in there? Telling Kiba to wait? That doesn't sound like him at all! He never held anything back with you!"

Obviously distracted by his words, Sakura stared to the ground. This was all just so much to take in. He had been gone for five years and waltz in here like he never left. She still was conflicted about her feelings on the dog-nin, and did not need her blond team to do anything to rile her up.

It seemed like Hinata had picked up on her discomfort of her teammate's words, "I would like to see him too but I know we can't do anything about it. How about we go get something to eat and maybe a little practice in, it will be tomorrow before you know it."

The two boys did not seem to like this idea, but couldn't argue with her and the three of them left the hospital.

Sakura had found her way to the Inuzuka compound and to the front door of Kiba's family home, and it happened to be the clan head. When she knocked on the door she was greeted with a hung from Tsume Inuzuka.

"Inuzuka-sama." Sakura said out of respect.

"Now Sakura, you know none of that bull crap is allowed around here even if it in official business, I'm just Tsume to you dear."

After Kiba had disappeared, Sakura had become unusually close with Tsume and Hana, it was the fact she lacked a family herself besides her lazy Sensei and the dobe. The Inuzuka's had now lost a member of their family. When she was seeing Kiba, she frequented the house often so it only felt natural to grieve with his family. Hana had been like the sister she never had since she was always surrounded by boys, besides Ino. Tsume had taken on a motherly role with her. The three girls had grieved together and were closer than most biological families.

"Yes but this is official business and I think you know why I'm here." She said doubt in her voice and tears swelling in her eyes.

"Yes but why are you crying? What's wrong? We were told that they would send someone to update us on his condition, just didn't think it would be you, so please tell us!" Tsume with her voice raising with anticipation. .

"I do have both good and bad news. Good, he is awake and mostly unharmed."

"Well good god what are we standing here for! Let's go!" Sakura could hear her pulling on her sandals calling for Hana to join them. She could he Akamaru barreling down the hall as well.

"I'm sorry Tsume, you can't see him yet. No one oust side of the hospital staff can see him just yet" She could hear the dog let out a light whimper.

"And why the hell not? He's my baby boy!" Tsume's mood had gone to 0 to 100 very quickly, with her temper rising, Sakura knew she had to defuse the situation.

"I'm sorry its Hokage's orders. Please allow me to explain everything."

By this time Hana had joined them and just a hurry put on her sandals to run out the door before the two were stopped by Sakura's words. She could tell Hana was just as upset as her mother but she hid it much better than the elder.

They took a seat around the Inuzuka clan crest on a traditional lowered table. Akamaru was resting with his head in Sakura's lap, she stroked the dog for his sake as well as her own. It was like the two could calm each other down so easily. Hana had made tea and they each took careful sips. Sakura began to tell them everything she knew from when he appeared at the gates to him waking up like no time had passed.

"So the last day he remembers is when he left for that mission?" Tsume asked with a calculating look.

Sakura nodded, she left out the part about how he left in a state of part way undressed because their morning activities had spilled over into mission time so he was running late.

"That just doesn't make any sense." Hana jumped into the conversation. "How does someone just forget five years of their life and wake up like nothing happened." Akamaru barked in agreement.

"I don't know, but that's why they are going to use a Yamanaka, probably Ino to sort through his memories and when they find that he's telling the truth, they will unseal his charka."

"They did what?! And they are going to let her inside his head?!" Hana was now visibly angry, she slammed her fists on to the table, but now Tsume was holding her composure.

The older dog nin stated, "Hana, now would it make any sense for someone who has been gone for five years to come back like nothing happened? We will see him soon, don't worry." Tsume had served on the village council every now and again, so she was familiar with how they would approach a situation like this.

The rest of the night was spent talking. Talking about good times, the sad times. The night's favorite story was talking about when Kiba was trying to teach Akamaru to do the dynamic marking, and how everything around the compound smelled like piss for a week.

Sakura had left the Inuzuka compound just before 10 pm. She laughed to herself about what Kiba would think about her and his family's relationship since his disappearance. He knew his mother approved of him seeing her but to be so close now felt weird. She didn't even know where to begin with him, what to tell him? So much had happened to everyone in five years that it was impossible to just have a casual dinner with friends to go over it all, let alone how he would take five years of information thrown at him.

But before she should be thinking about any of that, he had to get through tomorrow. She wondered, what could he have been doing for the past 5 years that no one had seem him? The world was a big place, but it was hard to just fall off the face of the earth for that long, let alone Kiba, he was always getting in to trouble with his loud mouth and aggressive fighting style.

 _Everything that I am thinking about and worried about will all be brought in to the light tomorrow. I shouldn't be worried, this is Kiba were talking about here. Yes he had some anger issues and could destroy anything in his path if he felt like it, but he loves his village, he loves his friends and he loves me-_

She shook her head to get the thoughts out of her head that is not an issue that matter right now. After all the emotions of the day and holding herself together, it took all her strength to not march into that hospital and curl up in a ball next to her once lover. Instead, she took one step towards her bed fell forward and passed out.

xXx

The night had drug on for hours, his head would not stop spinning.

As much as he wanted to race out of that hospital room and run to her, he knew he couldn't. Two problems with that, two ANBU guarded the door and he had no charka, not a winning combination. He couldn't help but feel like a different person now that he was alone and had time to think. He felt more at east, more in control that he usually felt about himself.

 _How would tomorrow go? And after I am all cleared, what the hell am I supposed to say to her? Something like "Uh hi I know I've been gone for a long time but let's still date?" Oh yeah because that will go over well with her temper. I wonder if Naruto is still pissed at me haha. It's not his fault he didn't knock and he walked in on me banging his pink haired teammate, doggy style. If that much time has passed there's no way he is still mad._

 _I guess we will just have to see what tomorrow brings._

The night must have ended, because while he was somewhere in his thoughts, a nock came at the door. Entered once again was Kakashi the Hokage, and his two ANBU.

"It is still dark out, if we go now less people will see you." Turning to the nurse that walked in behind him, "Is he ready to go?"

She replied, "Uh yes nothing unusual happened last night, he can be discharged, I will start the paper work."

"Very well." The copy-nin said nodding his head in approval.

At the sound of this he rose from the bed. "Can I at least change out of this awful gown?"

The nurse stepped in, "There should be some standard issue pants and a shirt in the bathroom closet."

He went to the bathroom, where he was faced once again with reality looking in the mirror at the man he is now. When he emerged from the bathroom, the nurse was holding a clipboard to him.

"I just need you to sign this and you are good to go."

After signing the paper he turned to the other three in the room.

"Well, let's get this over with."

He was walking through the village he called home, but it didn't feel like home. So many things were different. The hospital used to be closer to the outside of town, but now was closer to the center, it made sense he guessed. The roads were still lined with stalls selling goods, though with the hour in the morning it was, no one was around.

The Hokage tower seemed to have tripled in size, it still stood in the same spot in front of the cliff of faces. The area around the tower was now paved and seemed like a small park. It made the area seem much more, domestic, less military power themed.

He was lead into the Hokage tower and directed towards the back of the building. He saw a few familiar faces, but no one that he knew their names of off the top of his head. Seemed like all of his friends had advanced enough to not get stuck with the graveyard shift.

All of the shinobi inside the tower had stopped what they were doing and turned to face him, with their faces showing shock. He could hear whispers.

"Is that really him?"

"I thought he was dead?"

"It's been so long, where has he been?"

The last question was one he was hoping would be answered very soon. He tried to avoid all the looks he was getting, but it was pounding on his nerves anyway.

 _What if they find something I can't remember? I had to have been somewhere for the past years, it's not like I could have just hibernate for that long. What if I did something wrong?_

After reaching the back of the tower, he was directed down a long hallway that lead to a large winding staircase. The stairway was dark with only a few dim lights to guide you down.

 _This must be ANBU's interrogation area then, it doesn't seem very discreet that they just walk me down here, they must really know I'm just fine and pose no threat to anyone._

At the end of what seemed like 20 flights of stairs down into the ground, they came to a door. The two ANBU walking with them opened the door and stepped aside for the copy-nin and himself. When they entered the room he could see Ibiki Morino standing next to the one and only Ino.

 _How the hell did she get a gig down here? Last time I checked she was still that crazy chick that threw herself at anything that moved. How was she in the interrogation unit?_

He was quickly interrupted from his thoughts by Ibiki Morino in the low bellowing voice, "Inuzuka, I believe you know why you are here, Yamanaka-san will be leading the interrogation while I will oversee her. Let her in to every part over your mind. If you are holding something back, or blocking her out of parts, I will know. Do you have any questions?"

"Uhh, so she will be able to see everything?"

"Yes Inuzuka, we need to know what has been going on the past five years of your life."

Kakashi added, "Of course she will be sworn to never repeat anything she finds."

"So you're letting the biggest loud mouth in the village look through people's thoughts?"

Ino punched him on the shoulder, "Hey dog breath, a lot has changed since you've been gone! Don't question me while I work."

That really proved a point that she had not changed one bit, really? The dog breathe thing again?

With that said, he and the blonde were seated in chairs across from each other. She raised her arms and placed her hands in a circle parallel with her shoulders, then it went dark.


	2. Chapter 2

**I want to say thank you all those that followed and reviewed the last chapter. I was waiting to post, but its my birthday! So I thought I'd treat you all to a little something, Enjoy!**

 **Please remember to review and follow!**

* * *

Kiba woke up to a much more familiar site, he was in his room at his house.

 _Geeze yesterday was like an awful dream I never want to have again._

He stood from his bed and made his way to the bathroom down the hall, there he was slapped in the face with the fact yesterday was not a dream. He really was 23, had been missing for five years and now he couldn't remember how he got home. He ran down stairs to see his mother sitting at the table.

"Uhh Okaasan?"

"Good god you're awake!" She said as she pulled him in for a hug. "You stupid pup, we thought we lost you." Then she smacked him over the top of the head.

"Hey ouch what was that for? I don't remember ever going anywhere, but what about the interrogation, why am I here?"

"I seems like they spent more time in your head than they thought they needed too. You've been upstairs passed out for the past 24 hours."

"Oh shit what did they say then? What did they find?"

"We will go to the Hokage tower and they will explain it all to you. When I heard you get up I sent Hana to inform them you are awake. But first, I think someone is very eager to see you." Tsume pointed over to the white ball of fur curled up on the couch.

"Akamaru!" Kiba yelled.

With his name called the white dog leaped from his perch in the other room and ran to his long lost master.

Once again, with everyone else he has seen, he could see the age on his best friend's features. He didn't have long to think before he was tackled to the ground by the restless dog.

"Boy I'm so sorry I ever left you!" He seemed to be forgiven instantly by the happy licks that he was given by him. "What have you been doing since I've been gone?!"

"He's had a very good training partner since you've been gone, but I bet he is excited for you to return to active duty."

"Training partner? Who?!"

"I know you haven't had much time with her since you've been back, but Sakura has been here all along since you've been gone."

"Sakura has been training with him?"

"Yes, well she can't help him with any of the Inuzuka clan justu, but she made sure he didn't sulk away. He never wanted to do anything after he knew you weren't coming come. I tried to help, but he didn't seem to want to train with anyone until she got him out. Then slowly he started working with me where you two left off but still I have so many other duties, she was still there to help out."

It was a weird thought, someone not an Inuzuka training with one of their clan's dog-nin. How did she do it? Was it really true that Akamaru felt that way after I was gone? He knew that Akamaru enjoyed her company, when he used to sleep over at her place sometimes he would join them and sleep on the couch at Sakura's.

"He would sit at the gates of the village everyday waiting for his master to come home. He was just as broken hearted as she was, they seemed to put them self's back together with the help off each other."

Kiba felt his heart sink. The only two things in the world he really cared about and he royally screwed them both over in one shot. It seemed like Akamaru was quick to forgive, and at least Sakura didn't act like she hated him, he figured it could be fixed. He knew that their relationship could not just magically go back to the way it was, it would take time, though he wished that everything could just simply be bridge under the water.

"So I guess everything is good since they let me come back here?"

Tsume shook her head, "Well for now, like I said then we need to go to the Hokage tower and they will talk to you. We should head out now."

"Alright, well you head the boss lady." Looking at Akamaru pointing a thumb behind his back to the older Inuzuka.

Akamaru whimpered, his master had just woken up and now he was leaving again?

"I'll be back soon and it will be just the two of us. We'll go out to the training grounds."

Akamaru barked in agreement.

The two Inuzuka left the compound and heading for the tower at the center of the village. Walking through the compound, it did trigger some pride. This was his clan and now he was back where he should be.

"So, what does this mean for me and clan?" referring to the alpha dog position.

"One thing at a time pup." Tsume knew exactly what he was asking about.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean you've been gone a long time and you can't just jump in where you left off. Take care of other business first, the clan is in good hands."

Tsume opened the door and bowed, "Hokage-sama."

"Good morning Tsume, Kiba." Nodding to the younger pup. "I believe we have a discussion ahead of us."

Also inside the room was his sister, Ino, Ibiki and two ANBU.

He was greeted by a large smile from his sister, something that he was not used to seeing from her. It wasn't that him and his sister didn't like each other, but they always sort of butted heads. He accounted it to the fact that they are Inuzuka's after all, they all have to prove themselves somehow. Neither one of them would willing let the other win, even if it was over something stupid.

He bowed spoke. "Yes Hokage-sama."

Kakashi began "First I would like to start, please tell us again the last thing you remember."

"Like I said, we left for that mission to go after that missing-nin, there was an explosion, and that's it. Then the next thing I woke up in the hospital to Sakura saying I'd been gone for 5 years."

Kakashi nodded in agreement, "Very well, please Ino, discuss your findings with us for those who haven't not heard your report yet."

The blonde turned to face the crowd of people that were confined to the room, "Okay, well after looking everywhere all over his thoughts, I found nothing."

Tsume jumped in "Nothing? What do you mean nothing?!"

"That's the thing, the last of his memories I could find was that mission then the rest is black. I saw the battle, and then black, until he wakes up and saw Sakura like he said." Ino said with a hand on her hip leaning and favoring one leg.

Kiba's face dropped to his hands. "So we have no idea where or what I have been doing for 5 years? What happens now?"

"Well it seems that information is all we have for now, and according to Ino's interrogation, you harbor all the same feeling you had that day. So I see no reason to hold you."

"What about my charka?!" Kiba asked eagerly.

"Yes Kiba, we have decided since you are no threat to the village, and that we will unseal your charka."

"Fuck yeah!" Kiba screamed jumping up and pumping his fist in the air.

"Stupid pup! Let him finish!" Tsume said as she smacked the back of her sons head for the outburst.

"For some precaution, you we be off active duty for the time being. I assume a lot of things have changed since your departure. We will also be calling you into interrogation periodically to check on the status of your memories, that way we will know if they start to resurface."

"Ah but old man! I have to go on missions!" Kiba complained.

Kakashi brushed off the use of 'old man', he was unfazed by it now with Naruto using it all the time. "I would take this time to sort other parts of your life before returning to shinobi duties."

xXx

Being a battle harden shinobi who had seen endless amounts of death and experienced monumental loss, Kakashi didn't have many soft spots anymore. But it seemed that though the years a certain pink haired kunoichi, had worked her way into the "important people" category. At first, she was a well below average genin, and the only reason she graduated the academy was that her book smarts and tactics were better than everyone, that is of course the Nara- genius. They placed her on his team and they were hoping she would develop some other, more battle useful skills. It didn't help that she lacked any sort of self-confidence, and the fact that she came from a civilian family didn't help the matter of support in her line of work.  
Her first few years with the team didn't amount to much, many times she was in the way and had to be saved. It really wasn't until someone else began training her that she really found her place, something that Kakashi frowned at, he had failed her.

Against all odds she went on from there to prover herself in so many ways, she is one of Konoha's top medic-nin and she can hold her own in most all battles. She killed Sasori of the sand, and single handedly save thousands of Allied Shinobi forces in the war. She is looked up to by so many young girls of not only leaf but of all of the hidden villages. Konoha is lucky to have her.

Kakashi looked out the windows in his Hokage office down to the village below.

Now, Kiba was back, it wasn't like he meant to leave her, and now with the Yakanama's information it was clear he didn't do it on purpose. But, is it better he came back at all? She was finally getting over everything that followed the downward spiral of depression she was thrown into. With him back in the picture, no doubt she would be happy, but he could also royally screw up her life again. Whatever happens, he hopes his little kunoichi finds happiness.

The Copy-nin recalled the days following Kiba's disappearance, it just seemed to destroy her. She carried on with her duties at the hospital, but something was missing from her, but she was still Sakura on the outside. No one knew how much his disappearance had affected her till one day, she broke.

It had been about 3 months after the incident. He and Naruto found her trashing training ground 7 in the middle of the night.

" _Sakura-chan! Please calm down!" The blond pleaded with her._

" _Just leave me alone! That's why I came out here!"_

" _Now Sakura, this is not the proper way to grieve." Kakashi said in an even tone_

" _What do you know about properly grieving? You lost your team when you were 12 but you still hold on to all of that bull shit! Until we came along you never made more friends because you were so against and afraid of anyone on getting close to you for you to lose them again. You shut everyone out for years. So tell me that my way is so much worse than yours! Back the fuck off!" She said shoving the copy-nin out of her way. She returned to smashing her way through the helpless trees._

" _Oh Kakashi sensei, she's mad, she didn't mean it." The blond whispered_

" _Oh hell yes I meant it! And you? It's like you're not even sad he's gone, like you're happy that you can have me all to yourself now!"_

" _Sakura-chan! You don't mean that, you know I looked for him everywhere, I sent thousands of bunshin out and we found nothing! I'm sorry I failed you again, just like when I couldn't bring HIM back."_

" _Just get out of my sight. Both of you."_

" _That's enough." Kakashi said in a stern voice that neither of them had heard before._

" _Naruto like you said, she's mad she doesn't mean it, and you." Pointing to the pinkkette. "He's gone. I'm sorry to say it to you but you need to hear it again. He's gone and there is nothing that anyone could do, Shino and Hinata already beat them self's up enough for all this so there is no reason to be pointing fingers. He's gone and not coming back, he wouldn't want you to be like this."_

 _She slammed her fists into the ground, "I.. I just…"_

 _At that moment, everything around her came crashing down. She finally let the tears flow. She was sobbing uncontrollably curled up in a fetal position on the ground._ _Kakashi made his way over to the crying girl, he picked her up in his arms. "Were going to take you home now." He said nodding to the blonde._

" _I just… I miss him so much."_

" _I know Sakura-chan, he loved you."_

xXX

"Alright! What do you want to do first?" Kiba said looking to Akamaru. "How about let's just go for a run to the stream outside the village then head to the training grounds?"

His four legged friend barked in agreement.

The two took off from a sprint at the gates, by passing what he assumed was the chūnin that didn't recognize him by the look they received. They were matching each other strides, it was like no time at all had passed. When they would come to an obstacle in the path one would go left and the other right, they would never run into each other. It was like a fluid dance that two lifelong friends shared. They could not see each other for years but each time they meet, they would know exactly what step to take.

They run didn't not last long when he was stopped by a swarm of insects.

"Hey now what do we have here?" Kiba said turning around to come face to face with his bug-nin teammate.

Before he could say another word he was devoured by a very strange embrace.

"Oh hey what the hell? Since when do you hug?" Kiba yelled shoving the taller of the two off him.

"Since I thought you were dead and now you're alive." Shino said taking a step back. "And one would think that someone missing would come to see his friends first before going out to train."

"Hey I was coming to see you and Hinata after this, Akamaru needed some exercise!"

"Hm."

"Well anyway you're here, it's good to see you man. I don't know what happened but I'm sorry for everything."

The two took a seat across from one another with backs to large oak trees. The trees had many injures, some from kunai practice or even genin trying to learn charka control to run up them.

"I have been informed about the situation, so you really don't remember anything?"

"Nope, before waking up in the hospital, we left for that mission and an explosion that was it. I don't remember anything and the interrogation unit just said it's like a black hole with nothing there for that time frame."

"Strange. I can't image what has been going on."

"Yeah I wish I knew, but hey tell me what you have been doing!"

"Well after your disappearance, our team was down to just the two of us. So for a while we filled in on other teams with injuries here and there. Hinata began teaching at the school, I'm sure she will tell you all about the children."

"Oh that sounds like something she would really enjoy, but now I'm back! We can get the old team back together!"

"I don't believe that is possible."

"Huh? Why not?"

"I joined ANBU a few years back and I am very busy with that. I would like to join a team with you again but I have many responsibility with them."

"Whattt? They let you into ANBU? Dam I need to catch up then!"

"Many things have changed since you have be missing." Shino said making more prominent eye contact with the dog-nin.

"Yeah no kidding, just look at you! Where are the glasses or the hood?"

"I felt it was restricting my movements, so I do not wear them any longer."

"Oh yeah?" Kiba said slightly hitching his voice. "Is my man Shino been seeing any ladies?" Kiba said punching the others arm with a large grin on his face.

"A few here or there."

If Kiba would have hand a drink in his mouth he would have spit it out, he wasn't expecting that, more like a ' _Women are a waste of time'_

"What? I was totally kidding!"

"Do you think I would not peruse a woman?" Shino questioned

"I tried set you up with so many chicks when we were 17 and you turned them all down!" Kiba said throwing his hands into the air.

"Perhaps they were the wrong kind of woman." Shino said bring his fingers to his chin.

"What? They were easy! Any one of them would have thrown them self's at you!"

"My point exactly."

"So who then?" The brunette said in an impatient tone throwing an arm over shoulder.

"I have been courting Tenten for the past two years."

"Oh you're fucking kidding me! Tenten!?"

"Yes, why do you find it so surprising?"

"Well Tenten is so…her and you are so… you?"

"Like I said, many things have changed."

"No shit, she didn't get fat did she?" Thinking this might be the reason Tenten would go after the bug-nin.

"No Kiba, she is very much in shape." He said in a flat tone.

"Well shit, I guess good for you then." He took a pause and a deep breath, "Maybe we should go meet up with Hinata now."

"Very well, since the academy is over for the day, I have a good idea where she is."

"Oh yeah where?"

"Naturo's place I presume."

"Okay what the fuck, why would she be there?" The dog-nin said showing some anger in his voice.

"Oh you must not know about that either? She has been in a relationship with Naruto for quite some time now." Shino said raising a brow.

Kiba deadpanned.

"Oh now that fuckers gunna die! He's not good enough for our Hinata!"

Kiba jumped up from his spot under the tree, Akamaru noticed his master moving so he too raised from his spot in the shade. Kiba took off towards the village with Akamaru and Shino close behind.

When Shino caught up to him he says, "Now Kiba, I wouldn't go barging in there if I were you, no reason to get Naruto all fired up. He has treated her very well since then anyway."

"But…"

"Now have some faith in me, would I allow our Hinata to be with someone who did not respect her? Nor if she wasn't happy?"

"But its Naruto!"

"Yes even he has matured Kiba, like all of us have."

Kiba rolled his eyes, "Fine, but I still want to see her now, even if he's there."

"Very well, but no fighting. Let's go." Shino said pointing the direction they were to be heading.

After some navigating of the village, the three of them ended up in front of Naruto's apartment.

Knock, knock

The door was flung open to Naruto wearing a big grin on his face.

"Hinata! Someone is here to see you!"

"Hinata appeared around the corner and ran to her former teammate, throwing her arms over his now much taller stature.

"Oh Kiba-kun it is so good to see you!" She said with tears starting to fill her eyes.

Kiba picked her up off the ground and held her tight. How could he have made this sweet girl cry, and even mourn his death, he got the feeling again that he had let a lot of people down.

"I'm so sorry Hinata, I don't know what happened. Please forgive me." Kiba said with pleading in his voice.

"We are just so happy to have you back." At this point, the tears were flowing down her face. Kiba sat her back on the ground and released his hold on the girl.

Naruto stuck out his hand, almost as if to test the waters with him. Kiba reached out and shook it.

"Hey man it's so good to see you. You can't imagine how happy everyone was when news spread that you were found outside the gates."

Naruto then pulled their shaking hands towards him and placed his other hand on his back, into a hug. "I know this is sudden but getting you back gave me the opportunity to apologize, and I hope all can be good between us."

"Yeah man, it all seems silly now and it looks like you evened the score. Going after one another's teammates?"

Kiba raised an eyebrow at the raven haired girl, her face turned beat red.

"Naturo-kun, would you like to invite them in and I will make tea?"

"Oh yeah guys come on in!"

The group made their way into Naruto's tiny apartment. Not much had changed from the place that they had spent hours playing video games as kids before their stupid fight.

"Hey wow I can actually see the floor in here. Where is all the instant ramen cups?" The dog-nin said scanning the area while Akamaru started sniffing around.

"Ha well Hinata takes good care of me. She won't let me eat that all day every day anymore."

Shino finally spoke up, "I would say she has been very kind to take care of you."

"Yeah she's like the mom I never had, makes me put away my laundry, do the dishes, oh uh but not my mom, I wouldn't date my mom."

"Oh Naturo-kun, I would never replace your mom. I am just helping her out since she is no longer here."

"Oh that's why I love you Hinata-chan, you're the best." Naruto said placing a kiss on her forehead as if he forgot her old team was watching them. He got the 'oh shit' look on his face when his eyes passed Kiba's, her face once again turned bright red.

"Sorry she just brings out a different side of me I guess. Well enough about that, what is going on with you then? We heard the basics but tell us what's up." Naruto motioned for the two males to take a seat around his table.

Hinata had returned to the table and began pouring everyone's tea, she gave Akamaru a dish of water next to the table and found a seat next to him stroking his fur.

"Well ," Kiba began, "Just like I was just telling Shino, I remember going out on that mission a big explosion and then waking up in the hospital, that's it."

"That's so strange, how does someone just not remember anything?"

"Hey you're telling me. So fill me in on everything thing, what else have I missed?"

"Well where to start?" Naruto pondered.

"Why not tell him what everyone in the Rookie 9 have been doing?" Hinata suggested.

"Oh yeah, well I guess you know Hinata and I have been seeing each other."

"Yeah Shino also told me that you have been working at the school, how do you like that?" Kiba said looking towards the only girl in the room.

"I enjoy it very much. I have the first and second year students, so it's not too difficult, and the children are very well behaved."

"Oh come on now Hinata don't sugar coat it to him, you tell me awful stories about those brats." Naruto interjected.

"Don't make them sound bad Naruto-kun, they are wonderful children." She said patting his arm.

"Well they didn't listen to a dam thing you said until you showed them your gentle fist! Now they are all too scared of you to try anything!"

Hinata's red face turned into a small smile.

"That's my girl." Kiba said with a big toothy grin.

"As for the others," Shino started, "Shikamaru has married Temari from Suna."

"What? Now that one I can't believe! You're lying to me! I remember seeing them fight flirt back then but he's way too lazy to want to be married."

"That's what I thought as well, but he surprised us all."

Dam, marriage. The thought of it couldn't help but protrude his mind. What if all of this had never happened? Would be married to her by now?

"You saw Ino-san in interrogation Kiba-kun?" Hinata asked

"Oh yeah she called me dog breath, I don't think that much has changed with her."

The two males started bellowing with laughter while the lone girl let out a smile.

"Yeah she never really liked you to begin with." Shino said while still laughing.

"Hey it's not my fault!"

"Yeah we know, but we all secretly think she has been seeing Choji, but neither one of them will admit it."

"That's a weird thing to picture, what is he doing now?"

"He has his own team of genin. He seems to enjoy it." Hinata added.

"Yeah I really think he does, well besides the Rookie 9, I'm assuming that Shino here has told you all about Tenten."

Shino let a big grin run across his face.

"Yeah he mentioned something about that, not much else."

"Oh well you should have been here when the roomers first started, no one could believe it!"

"But they are very happy now Naruto-kun, right Shino-kun?"

"Yes we are, and she has her own team of genin, Hanabi-chan is a member of it"

"She admires Tenten-chan as her sensei very much." Hinata added.

"What about Lee then?"

Naruto laughed, "Oh you now not much has changed with him, and he's still the same. He is a Jōnin like me and we take whatever missions are thrown our way."

Kiba could be Hinata start to sink in her seat, he figured it was talking about her late cousin's team that set her off.

Naruto placed a hand on her shoulder, "You know he would be upset with you if every time you thought of him you cried."

She let out a light sniffle "I know Naruto-kun but with Kiba-kun returning to us there are so many emotions."

"I know I just hate to see you cry."

Kiba could tell by just then short conversation that Naruto really did treat her well. She seemed to be at ease after a small touch and comforting words from him.

"Sai is still just the same, he's in ANBU and is always out of the village."

"Awh well I guess that's everyone then." Kiba stated.

"Well not exactly." Shino replied.

"Wait who else is there?"

Naruto began, "Uh well…. Sasuke returned to the village for while…"

"What?!" Kiba screamed a little louder than he meant to. Akamaru raised his head after hearing distress from his master.

"Yeah a few years ago he came back and was only around for a few months before he went off again."

"You mean he just showed up?" Kiba questioned.

"Yeah it was strange." Shino replied "And it was like whatever he came back to do he finished and was off again."

Kiba could see the blond's mood begin to turn south from the mention of his estranged teammate. Hell he wondered if that's how Shino and Hinata felt when he was gone, but they thought he was really dead.

"Anyway I guess that's everyone that we can tell you about." Naruto said obviously trying to pretend the last few minutes of their conversation didn't happen.

"Wait what about Sakura?"

He felt the nervousness slip from his voice on accident, shit.

"Maybe it would be best to approach her directly instead of hearing everything from us." Shino offered to his teammate.

"But where do I even begin?"

"Just go talk to her." Naruto said with almost a stern tone.

"Okay, where is she at this time of the day?"

"Well it's almost 7, she should be off around 9. She would usually go to the…" Naruto trailed off.

"Where would she go?" Kiba asked.

"Well uhhh." The blond studdered.

"What is it?" Kiba demanded.

"She would go to the centograph, to see you, but you know, you're here now."

"The centopgraph? Why would she go there to see me?" He thought for a moment. "Oh."

The realization hit him like a ton of bricks, everyone thought he was dead, so he had been mourned.

Shino responded, "You know the protocol, if someone cannot be found or any evidence that they are alive after a year, they are labeled missing in action and their names are placed on the memorial. I do believe this is the first time that anyone has had their name added and they came out to be alive besides Obotio Uchiha when he surfaced during the war."

"God I really fucked up didn't I?" He threw his face into his hands. "How could I have done that to all of you?"

Hinata came around the table and placed a hand on his shoulder before lightly hugging him from behind. "Kiba-kun, do not beat yourself up, it was not your fault. We are just so happy to have you back again. I think you should go and talk to her as soon as her shift is over."

"Thank you Hinata, I will."

xXx

Sakura left the hospital around 11 o'clock, her shift had gone over thanks to a Team of ANBU showing up just as she was about to leave with major injures. One had taken a handful of shurkien in his abdomen, the others leg was bent in a very unnatural direction, the other two were not much better. She had planned a quite evening with a hot bath and some take out. Well take out was out of the question since the place closed at 10, she sighed and headed home, at least she could still take a hot bath.

As she rounded the corner from the main street to the back alley to get to her apartment, she noticed a figure standing at the door way. Her heartrate started to pick up ever so slightly. But she was a shinobi, she shouldn't be scared! It was strange that even with all her training she was still scared at the sight of someone in the dark.

"Who's there?"

"Oh good your home."

She automatically knew who it was from the sound of his voice,"Kiba? What are you doing here? It's almost midnight."

"Well I was told you would be off work at 9."

"You've been here since 9? Why are you here anyway?"

"You know why I'm here, I wanted to see you." Sakura let out a small grin when she heard his words, which he returned. "I brought your favorite." He raised up a takeout bag."Anko dumplings."

She smiled, "You remembered."

"Hey I'll take the points, but you know that in my mind we just had these last week and I remember how much you loved them."

Something triggered in her, she just started crying. She couldn't control it. She ran to him threw her arms around him.

He seemed to be shocked the sudden outburst, but almost in an instant he returned her hug.

"Hey babe why are you crying? Did I do something?"

She sniffled her sobs, "No.. I'm just so happy that your back." She hugged him tighter and pushed her head into his chest. He rested his chin on her head.

"Well I'm here and I promise I'm not going anywhere again. But why don't we go inside? You're shaking." Now that he mentioned it, she noticed that it was freezing outside now.

"Okay, let's heat up those dumplings."

The two then made their way into her apartment.

"Well, as you can see, not much has changed." She said as she said her bags on the counter. He was walking over to the corner of the living room. It was strange, she was not used to him being there now and acting like he lived here, but to him this was the last place he slept before the hospital. He picked up a frame from an end table, 'oh no' she whispered under her breath.

"You look so happy." He said as he walked towards her. It was a picture of the two of them from the festival just a few months before he dispersed. He was holding her swinging her around, bridal style, she was smiling up at him. He was smiling back down at her. They had been dancing when he swooped her up.

" _Kiba! Come dance with me!" Sakura yelled from the dance floor._

" _Ah you know I hate doing that girly shit." He said as he was leaning against a building with Shino at his side._

" _But you promised!"_

" _I did not!"_

" _Yes you did! Last night remember?" She said winking at him._

" _Uh fine, one and I mean ONE song."_

" _You're the best." She said with a smile and kissed him on the cheek. She then took his hand and led him to the dance floor next her best friend. Ino was there with some Chunin. No one really knew who he was besides some guy Ino would be over in a week._

" _Oh Sakura! You got dog breath out here!" The blonde squealed in excitement._

" _Hey watch it." Kiba snapped and let out a small growl._

 _A slow song came on over the speakers, the two began to sway back and forth._

" _Hey you're not half bad at this." She said to him._

" _Well I did take all those stupid lessons."_

" _Lessons?!"_

" _Yes Sakura even though we are dog-nin, we still have clan customs. One of them being that everyone is taught to dance for formal events with other clans. We Inuzuka would rather have a round of drinks than dance when were alone though." He said with a sneer._

 _Sakura rolled her eyes. Of course, something else he was good at. She shook her head, she had come to find out many things about the dog boy since they began seeing each other. She peered to the side of his shoulder to see Ino being pranced around by her date, tossed in the air the whole cha-bang._

" _Oh hell no!" He yelled out._

" _What?" She asked._

" _I'm not being done out by some Chunin!" He yelled pumping a fist into the air, "Are you ready babe?"_

" _Ready? Ready for what?—Ohh!" She was suddenly being more forcibly lead around the dance floor. He was spinning her around, sweeping her feet into a sexy lean. He then positioned her up right before once again sending her spinning, but with their hands intertwined so he could pull her back into his embrace._

 _By now others had stopped dancing around them and they were watching their moves carefully. The women had looks of lust and jealously, looking at Kiba then to their partner. The men on the other hand had they eyes glued to the curves of Sakura's spinning body._

 _He grinned and looked down at his date, "I think we have caught some attention."_

 _Sakura's face went red, she scanned the crowd, when she found Ino she standing scuffing her feet._

 _The song was winding down, Sakura was worried for what Kiba had in mind to end it, because at this point she was at his mercy._

 _He dropped his hands to her waist. "Just smile."_

 _He slightly bent his knees and pushed off the ground holding on tight to her waste he lifted her above his head._

 _Oh shit, now she could really see everyone staring at her, but she held her poise and smile. The song came to an end, at the moment, he lowered her till she was cradled into his arms._

 _He looked down into her eyes, while she looked back up into his. "Sakura, you're so beautiful. "_

 _The crowd erupted in cheering, then a flash of a camera._


End file.
